Silver Crystal
by CrystalPhoenix9
Summary: Roxanne, a girl finding out about her past. I suck at summaries, just please read. Enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

**Kon'nichiwa! Gomenasai! I know I haven't written any fanfictions in a while! I was beaten by school and summer break. D: Hahaha. So yeah, here's my fanfiction! Final Fantasy VII~ Jeng Jeng Jeng~ Hahah ENJOY! :D You all know that Final Fantasy doesn't belong to me right? Okay good. ^^ XD**

-Start-

The people screamed and cried as the fires burn down their town. Dead bodies were everywhere as masked soldiers starts to burn the main center of their town. A 12-years-old girl with a small doll in hand cries as she stares at her burning house when her family screams from inside, burning along with the house. Her family had hid her somewhere before the masked soldiers attacked their home. The little girl managed to run out before they burned the house.

A masked soldier suddenly appeared behind her with a shotgun in hand. The little girl gasped and turned to look at the masked soldiers. In his eyes there was nothing but pain and sadness. The full moon in the sky with the blow of the wind made the scene seems so unreal to her. He pointed his gun at her as the little girl closed her eyes and waited for the bullet to end her life. The echoes of the scream from the house started to fade and disappeared along with her hopes.

She waited and waited, nothing happened. She opened her eyes and the soldier was gone. The whole town suddenly started to go silent as peoples' screams are now gone. The cracking of the fire and the sounds of house and buildings crashing down was the only thing she could hear. Within the flames, she can see a man, by the entrance to their town, standing there and watching it as it burn down before he turned away and left with a chopper.

Hours and hours passed as the fires starts to die down. The little girl stared at her used to be home. It's all nothing but dust. The flowers she and her mother planted. The tree house she and her father built. The small playground she and her brother used to play with. The school where she met her friends and learned in. All… just gone.

The little girl left her burnt down and destroyed town with a small hope of finding a place to stay. She looks behind her and she sees a sign; Dawn town; her place where she was born, her place where she grew up, where she met friends, where she called home.

For days she walked in the forest, couldn't find a place to live or some food to eat. A soft growl came from in front of her as a big tiger stares hungrily at her. Its fur was bright orange and two gray stripes on its back. It's not a normal tiger. It snarls at her as she backs away.

She ran away from it as fast as she can. The tiger caught up with her easily and pinned her down to the ground as it kept growling at her. She gave up hope as she stares at her beloved homemade doll by her mother that next to her. Her life starts to flash before her eyes as the tiger widen its mouth showing its great fangs and it's disgusting breath before starting to bite her.

A girl suddenly opens her eyes and shots up on her bed and wipes the sweats off her forehead. She takes a few deep breaths before lying back down.

"That dream again…" she says that to herself before turning on her side. She stares at the window where the half moon is shining bright.

'Who is that little girl?' She thought in her head. The floor gives out a small creaking noise when she gets off from her bed and walks towards the window. The window was cold when she touches it. She lets out a sigh and looks at the clock. 4:39A.M.

"Always around this time…" she lets out another sigh before heading towards the bathroom to wash herself up. While she's dressing herself, she looks back into her dream and thinks about the little girl. Roxanne has a blurry past, she barely remember anything other than waking up at a hospital with Jacob and her mother by her side. She has always assumed that Jacob and her mother were her blood related family, but she's unsure about that.

Her mother said that her father took her away after she was born and they never saw her again, but Jacob found her by the streets all bloodied up years later and he immediately recognizes her even though it was just a guess at that time. She dries her hair off after making her bed. A small meow comes from behind her as her little cat yawns. She smiles and picks the cat up and kisses its head.

"Good morning, Mr. MukiWuki." The cat purrs happily and stares at her with cute eyes showing that it's hungry. She chuckles and carries it to the kitchen to prepare her and the cat breakfast. The door gave out a small thudding sound from outside. The cold air comes in as she opens the door and finds a newspaper on the door mat.

She picks it up and brings it inside and pops it on the kitchen table while making herself a cup of hot chocolate. The microwave gives out three beeping noises which startled her. She chuckles when her cat stares at her. The smell of left over pizza fills in the air when she takes it out. The cat meows at her begging for food.

The cabinet door gives out a squeaking sound when she opened it. She takes out a tin of cat food and then opens it before placing its contents in her cat's food bowl. The cat starts to eat happily while she washes her hand and starts to eat her pizza.

Not long after that her mother comes downstairs and lets out a yawn.

"Oh you woke up already sweetheart?" asked her mother. She nodded and smiled as she gets up and prepares coffee for her mother. Her mother smiles and sits down as she looks at the newspaper and starts to read it. She places a cup of coffee in front of her mother and continues to finish up her pizza and hot chocolate.

"You're going to be late again today, Roxanne?" my mother asks me while she takes a sip from her coffee. The girl, Roxanne, shrugs as she brings the dishes to the sink. She pats her cat's head and kisses her mother's cheeks before towards the door.

"See you later, mom! Tell Jacob that I'll catch him later at work!" With that she runs out after carrying all her stuffs that she needs to carry for her work. Her mother watches her as she disappears out the front door. Roxanne's brother, Jacob, goes downstairs right that instant after the door shuts close. Jacob has a brownish and redish hair color along with his Mako blue eyes. He is also a first rank soldier. He lets out a sigh and looks at his mother and smiles before looking at the clock. 6:30A.M.

"She's always in a rush… never waits for me." He let out a chuckle and kisses his mother's cheeks. "I'm out mom; I'll see you this evening."

"You're not taking breakfast?" Jacob shakes his head and takes his sword and walks out of the house after saying goodbye to his mother.

Roxanne rides her motorcycle as she heads for Shin-Ra's building. Minutes later she arrives. She removes her helmet and shakes her head to fix her hair up. The cold air stabs her cheeks which send shivers throughout her body.

Her hair was short to her shoulders and strawberry blonde in color. Her blue and grayish eye color seems to be shining like a star as she looks up at the building. She's wearing a Turk's uniform but with a different tie to represent herself as the President's secretary. After fixing herself up and putting her jacket away, she heads into the office part of the building where she works as the President's secretary.

"Good morning, Roxanne!" A girl like voice came from behind her. Roxanne turns around and smiles. It was the President's child, still in her pajamas. She smiled down at her and pats her head.

"Good morning, Amelia. Is your father in already?" the little girl, Amelia, shakes her head and grins. Roxanne lets out a sigh.

"You know you're going to be in trouble if your father finds out about this…"

"I know! But daddy doesn't know, he thinks that I'm still asleep!" She grins again. Roxanna smiles and picks the 7-year-old girl and brings her back towards the President's house which was close. "No! Don't bring me back Anne! I don't want to be going back home! I don't want to go to school!" Exclaims Amelia as she tries to stop Roxanne from bringing her back home. Roxanne chuckles before setting her down and kneels in front of Amelia.

"Well, if you be a good girl and go to school, Anne promise, Anne will bring you to the mall and buy you as many candy as you want tomorrow, neh?" Roxanne says to her and calling herself with the nickname Amelia gave her, Anne.

Amelia brightens up and nods fast. "Okay Anne! Promise yeah? I'll see you tomorrow!" Amelia hugs her before running back to Resident. Even though the security's tight at the resident, Amelia always manages to slip out from her room. Roxanne smiles happily before standing up and heading back to the President's office to ready his coffee and papers for him.

She walks to her table just outside the President's office and places everything neatly on the table as she turns her computer on. Suddenly a small thud comes up from the counter on her table that's in front of her. She looks up and sees Tseng. She stands up quickly and greets him

"Good morning, Tseng."

"Good morning, Ms. Todd. Here are the papers that needed to be sign by the President. Would you mind giving it to him?"

"Of course, sir. I'll place it on his desk." Roxanne answers with a smile. Tseng nodded before heading off. He suddenly stops and looks at Roxanne.

"By the way, Roxanne, the first rank soldiers, Sephiroth, Zack and Genesis will be back this afternoon. Make sure they report to the President, okay?"

Roxanne lets out a soft groan before nodding. Tseng nodded and starts to walk away. She sits down and starts to type in her computer for her to log in. Sephiroth, Tseng and Genesis, she has been friends with them ever since she can remember. She likes them, but at the same time, they're just so arrogant to her.

She's been avoiding them a lot since her last 23rd birthday. They promised to come but no, they have to do something other than Zack. God knows what Sephiroth and Genesis were doing. But Tseng was unavoidable since he always pops up out of nowhere to her face whenever he needed her to do something for the President. The president clears his throat which startled Roxanne. She stands up immediately.

"Good morning, Mr. President!" She says quickly.

"Good morning, Ms. Todd. Is there any messages left for me this morning?"

"Nothing other than this, Mr. President." Roxanne hands the papers that Tseng gave to her before. The president takes it from her hands and nods before heading into his room and closes the door behind it. Roxanne sits down in her chair and starts to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second one~ :) Enjoy!**

-Chapter 2-

The table gives out a loud thump when Roxanne hits her forehead on the table. She lets out a frustrated sigh before looking at the clock. 11:45A.M. She lets out another sigh before standing up and stretches up. She saves her typed paper before closing it on the computer.

She heads to the President's room and knocks.

"Come in." She opens the door slowly and walks into the room.

"Mr. President, I'm going to head to the roof to wait for the return of Sephiroth, Zack and Genesis. Do you need anything?"

"Ah, make sure they report to me before they leave for their houses." He said without looking up at her. Roxanne nodded.

"Yes, Mr. President." With that she heads outside, closing the door behind her slowly. She sighs lightly before heading out to the roof. On her way there, she sees Cloud. She grins and sneaks up behind him. Before she could jump to scare him, he said something that stops her from doing it.

"If you plan to scare me, then don't even think about it." Roxanne lets out a frustrated sigh and walks next to him.

"Grr. I failed yet again!" Cloud looks at her and smiles before patting her head.

"Ey Ey Ey! I'm not a small kid okay? We're the same age!" She makes a pouting face.

"I know, I know, I just can't help it, you're really short…" he chuckles as Roxanne punches his shoulder lightly.

"Shut up! Hmph! You're a guy! Of course you're taller than me!" She folds her arms and puffs her cheeks out. Cloud smiles and shakes his head.

"Sill girl. Well I'm about to go to the roof to see Sephiroth, Zack and Genesis, wanna join?"

"Wanna join? Man, if that was an option, I would've denied it. I HAVE to see them and drag them all the way back to the President's room." She lets out a sigh and starts to walk with Cloud to the roof top.

"You hate them that much, don't you?" Cloud asks her while they're walking.

"No, not hate, just wanna keep a far distance from them cause, they're better that way." She sighs.

"Well they were… uhm… busy on your birthday; you can't blame them, Roxanne."

"Yeah, right, other than Zack, I saw them drinking at the 7th Heaven bar when I walked pass it to get something for my mom. With girls, GIRLS I say Cloud. They could've just wished me a happy birthday the next day or something, but no! They're TOO BUSY! Zack was the only one kind enough to come to wish me happy birthday!" She walks faster and faster as she lets everything out, leaving Cloud a couple of meters away from her.

She realizes immediately and blushes before stopping to wait for Cloud to catch up.

"Man, you really are pissed at them still?" Cloud says when they finally start to walk together again.

"Yeah, still, but whatever." She lets out a sigh. Soon after that they arrive at the roof top. Roxanne shivers as the cold air touches her exposed cheeks and hands. She hugs herself, shivering lightly. Cloud and her talks while they are waiting for the chopper to arrive at the roof top.

The wind suddenly gets stronger when the chopper is slowly arriving on the roof. Roxanne and Cloud backs away while the chopper touches down. They wait until the propellers slow down before approaching the chopper. Roxanne stays back a couple of meters away from the chopper when Sephiroth, Zack and Genesis get out from it.

Cloud greets them happily while he looks at Roxanne signaling her to come. She smiles when Zack finally notices her. He goes to her and hugs her while picking her up and spins her around. She laughs and hugs him back tightly.

"Whoa! Zack calm down! I'll fall like this!" She says as Zack laughs and sets her down.

"Sorry I missed my little friend here!" He says happily. Roxanne blushes before poking his nose. He wiggles his nose and smiles before looking at Cloud and the rest. He goes to them and starts to talk. Reno, Rude and Elena come out from the chopper after a while and smiles. Roxanne goes to them to greet them.

"Hey, had a nice flight?" She smiles and hugs Elena before shaking her hand with Reno and Rude. Reno places a hand on his neck and massages it.

"Ah, it was okay, Rude was being noisy the whole way…"

"Excuse me, who was the one that's babbling the whole time?" Rude replies. Elena and Roxanne laughs at their funniness before shaking their heads.

"Well, I have to drag these soldiers to the President for report, I'll catch you guys later." With that Roxanne waves and walks over to the soldiers. She pokes Zack's back, which made him startle and looks over his shoulder.

"Roxy~ What is it?" He smiles at her. Roxanne smiles back, trying her best to look normal in front of Sephiroth and Genesis.

"The president wants to hear from you guys. Report. Better be good, guys." She smiles. Zack gives out a groan and looks at Sephirtoh and Genesis, who are pulling a frustrated face but trying their best to hide it.

"Can't we skip it to tomorrow?" Zack makes his famous puppy face, which of course, doesn't work on Roxanne. She shakes her head.

"Nope, the President demands now." She says and walks away, knowing that they will follow her behind. After she waves to Cloud good bye, she heads down the stairs, feeling that Zack's trailing right behind her along with Sephiroth and Genesis.

"So, how's life lately Roxanne?" Zack asks her as he catches up with her.

"Eh, it's all right. Been busy, nothing but reports and stuffs…" She sighs and she keeps walking. She can feel that Sephiroth and Genesis are listening to their conversation silently.

"Oh, well yeah, Shin-Ra's always busy anyways." He sighs. Roxanne only replied with a nod. The rest of the walk was silent. They arrive at the President's office. Roxanne gives a knock and waits for the President.

"Come in." Roxanne opens the door slowly.

"Mr. President, they're here…" She lets the soldiers in before heading out.

"Oh, Roxanne." The president says stopping her.

"Yes, sir?"

"Would you mind taking Amelia back home from her school at 3P.M?"

"Of course, Mr. President." She says as she closes the door gently. She looks at the clock. 1:38P.M. She decides to take lunch first before heading to Amelia's school. She walks down the hall into the cafeteria full of workers that are having their lunch.

Roxanne waits in the line as she decides what to eat. Soon after it was her turn, she ordered an egg sandwich with a small carton of apple juice. She heads out from the cafeteria back to her table and starts to eat.

She stares at the President's door while trying to listen to the voices inside. She shrugs and keeps eating. She finishes up afterwards and throws the plastic wrap in the trash and looks at the clock. 2:14P.M. She stands up and dusts herself off. Before she could start walking towards the main entrance, she feels a hand on her shoulder. She jumps and turns around and sighs lightly.

"Jacob! You scared me!" She said smiling to her brother.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You're heading for lunch?" He asked her. Roxanne shakes her head.

"Nah, I'm going to Amelia's school to pick her up."

"Oh. Did you had your lunch yet?"

"Yeah, I did, you should too soon." She said smiling again. Jacob nodded. At that moment, Sephiroth, Zack and Genesis come out from the President's room.

"Zack! Genesis! Sephiroth! You guys are back!" Jacob said and smiles happily as he goes to them and shakes their hands.

"It's good to see you, Jacob." Said Sephiroth; shaking Jacob's hand back. Jacob nodded and smiled.

"I'm about to go to lunch, you guys wanna join? I'll pay for your lunches. We have a lot to catch on." Replied Jacob. The three of them nodded and smiles. Roxanne stands there watching them talk.

"Uh, Jacob, I'm going now, I'll catch you tonight all right?" said Roxanne. Jacob turns around to look at his sister and nodded. He walks over to her and kisses her forehead.

"Okay, take care, sis. See you tonight." He said smiling. Roxanne smiles back and waving at Zack before leaving towards the main entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

Roxanne waits patiently by the school entrance as she glances at her watch. The driver is waiting in the car as he reads a book. The school bell rings and it wasn't too long before students' stream out from the school. Roxanne looks for Amelia in the crowd of student.

She suddenly feels small arms wrapping around her arm. She looks down and sees Amelia smiling brightly and happily. She smiles and crouches down and hugs Amelia tightly. Amelia returns her hug tightly and kisses her cheeks.

"How was school?" Roxanne asks. Amelia smiles cutely as then starts to walk towards the car.

"It was okay! But boys are teasing me and stuffs. I hate it." Amelia starts to make a pouting face. Roxanne opens the car door and lets Amelia gets in first before she gets in. The driver starts the engine and drives back to the Shin-Ra company.

"Really? I think they like you Amelia." Roxanne replies. Amelia blushes before shaking her head.

"Nope. They just like to do that." Amelia replies again before letting out a yawn. Roxanne smiles as she starts to stroke Amelia's hair gently. Amelia places her head on Roxanne's lap and slowly starts to fall asleep. Roxanne smiles as she keeps stroking Amelia's hair.

After a half an hour car ride, they finally arrived at the Resident. She gently picks Amelia up and brings her to Amelia's room. She takes all her bags and shoes and jacket off and puts the blanket over her. Roxanne kisses Amelia's forehead before heading out.

Roxanne starts to head back to the Shin-Ra company by foot. The cold wind pierces her cheeks as she walks. She zips her jacket up and tucks her hand in her jacket's pockets. She looks up at the sky and it was cloudy now.

"It's gonna rain." She says to herself. Without warning, she bumps into a person and staggers. She looks at the person and widens her eyes.

"Watch where you're going, damn it." He said to her. She glares at him.

"Whatever, Sephiroth." She says as she walks past him. Sephiroth suddenly grabs her arm. "Hey! What the hell?! Let me go!" She says trying to yank her arm away. He tightens his grasp.

"When are you going to stop giving me and Genesis the cold shoulder, huh? We're tired of it okay?!" Sephiroth says as he pulls her close. She stands there in silent. 'Tired of it? What the hell.' She thought to herself as she pulls her arm as hard as she can and glares at him.

"Oh, you know how it feels to be tired of given a cold shoulder by a friend? Then why don't you think about how I feel? You're the one that's been giving me the cold shoulder for the past three years! I only gave you for three months! So much for being tough and strong when you can't even handle something of a small matter! Go back home and rest you stupid guy." With that Roxanne runs away quickly ignoring the pain that's throbbing in her chest as tears pours down her face. She let everything out now. And she regretted it. She cares for Sephiroth… and Genesis and she never meant to say those words, especially calling Sephiroth stupid.

She runs up the stairs towards her desk and walks normally when she's close by. She wipes her tears away before she arrives at her desk. She removes her jacket and places it on the back of the chair. She stares at her desk where there is a stack of papers. She lets out a groan.

"Damn, Tseng. You gotta be kidding me." She slumps on her chair and starts to work.

Hours and hours passed as everything starts to get dark. She stretches on her chair. Her back gave a small crack afterwards. She winces and rubs her back. Her stack of papers has now reduced to several papers. She sighs and looks at the clock. 8:09P.M. It supposed to be dinner time for her.

Her phone suddenly rings. She picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Roxanne? Where are you? Mom prepared dinner already. Why aren't you home yet?" Jacob says from the other line.

"Oh hey, Jacob. Go ahead and eat without me. I got a couple of papers left here. I'll be home soon before 10:00P.M." She can hear a small sigh from the other line.

"All right but hurry up okay? Bye, I love you sis, Mom says she loves you."

"Okay, Love you guys too… Bye." She hangs up her phone before cracking her knuckles and starts to type again. Several minutes into typing, she gets interrupted by a soft thud coming in from the President's room. Roxanne stares at the door. The president had gone home. Who is in there? She stands up and slowly walks to the door. She opens it gently and peers inside.

She sees a shadowy figure going through the president's table. She was at the table for the past several hours, how come she didn't notice anyone passing in front of her? No, no one passed in front of her desk. Thief! It's a THIEF! She barges into the room.

"Who is there?" She widens her eyes as she stares at the person. "Angeal?"

He looks at her. "Roxanne…" He says. He slides the drawer back, closing it. He looks at her again. "Sorry, I know. Your eyes were glued to the screen; I was just going to get some papers for Lazard."

Roxanne looks at him for a while. Wait, he passed her before? "So you're saying that you went into the room and I didn't notice you?" Angeal nodded as a reply. Roxanne was still curious but she knows that Angeal is not the kind that would steal from the President. She didn't know what to do; either to let him take whatever he needs, or have to go to Lazard herself to ask about it.

Angeal could tell from her face that she was deciding something. Without any word, he takes out his cell phone and throws it at her. She catches it nicely and looks at him confused.

"Call Lazard, he'll tell you." Roxanne paused for a while before dialing Lazard's number and waits for him to answer.

"Lazard here."

"Lazard, it's me, Roxanne."

"Ah Roxanne, why do you have Angeal's phone?"

"Uhm, he lent it to me. I just want to know did you send Angeal to retrieve a paper from the President's room?"

"Ah! Yes, yes. I did. Is something the matter?"

"Oh, no, I was just making sure. What paper will you be looking for?"

"It's a file actually. Tseng gave it to the President this morning."

"Oh, you mean that stack of paper?"

"Yes, it should be in a file now."

"Yes, I'll look for it. What was it called?"

"The file should say, 'Genocide: Dawn town'" Roxanne freezes when he says that. She thinks back into her dream. That town, the burnt and destroyed, it was Dawn town.

"Roxanne?" Lazard speaks after a sudden silent.

"Ah, yes. I'll find it for you." With that Roxanne hangs up. Angeal is standing right beside her.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah." She replies simply before heading towards the President's table and starts to look for the file. After a while, she takes out a file. She stares at it before handing it to Angeal. She smiles at him.

"Thanks Roxanne." He walks out of the room after taking it from her hand. She stands there silently before going out and sits on her chair and stares at the screen. She sighs and looks at the clock and types as fast as she can.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

**Oh peoplez, just a note that Lucrecia is now Sephiroth's sister. xD Mahaha :P Oh! And the mother's name, yeahhhh well I forgot to mention it on the three chapters before but her name is Laurine Todd okay? :D **

She removes her jacket gently as she hangs it in the closet. All the lights are switched off other than one in the living room. She walks over and sees her mother sleeping in the couch. She sighs and kisses her mother's forehead gently before waking her up.

"Mom? You'll catch a cold like this… Please go and sleep in your room." Her mother slowly wakes up and looks at Roxanne. She places a hand on Roxanne's cold cheeks and smiles.

"Welcome home, dear." Roxanne smiles and places her cold hand on her mother's hand. Her mother sits up and yawns. "Food is on the table, dear. I'll accompany you eat first, okay?"

Roxanne shakes her head. "Mom, you should go to sleep, I'll be fine." Roxanne smiles as she stands up and holds her mother's hands. Her mother sits there in silent before nodding and heads upstairs after kissing Roxanne's forehead. Roxanne watches as her mother ascends up the stairs before heading towards the kitchen. She looks at the wrapped in tin foil food before removing it gently.

Spaghetti with mushroom; her favorite. She smiles satisfyingly before starting to eat. While eating, she thinks about the file. Dawn town. She stares out the window in front of the sink and sighs. She needs to find out about it. She quickly finishes up and washes the dish before taking her bag and heads upstairs.

After washing herself up and dressed in her pajamas, she slumps herself on her bed and lets out a tiring sigh. She stares at the clock. 1:20A.M. She puts a blanket over her as she turns on her side and stares at the window. She couldn't get the file out of her head. She needs to find out. She closes her eyes trying to sleep.

-The Next Morning-

Roxanne stares at the ceiling, wide awake, not being able to sleep the whole night. Thinking about the file. She hears a soft knock and looks at the door. The door opens and her mother walks in.

"Roxanne? A phone call for you…" Roxanne widens her eyes and looks at the clock. 8:45A.M. She shoots up her bed and about to run to the bathroom when her mother stopped her.

"It's only Amelia. She said about you bringing her to the mall to buy candies for her? Today is Sunday, sweetheart." Her mother smiles sweetly. Roxanne blushes in embarrassment before rubbing the back of her head.

"Uhh, right. Uhm tell her I'll pick her up in one hour. I'm gonna get ready now." Roxanne smiles and heads out her room into the bathroom and starts to clean herself up. After half an hour of getting ready, Roxanne comes down all dressed and ready. She's wearing a blouse with jeans and her hair was tied in a ponytail. Jacob is wearing his t-shirt and short pants. He looks at her and smiles.

"Morning, Sis." He says and continues to read his newspaper. "Going out with Amelia again today?"

Roxanne chuckles and nodded. "Yeah, I promised her that I'll bring her to the mall if she behaves yesterday. Jacob looks at her and nodded before handing Roxanne a cup of hot chocolate. She smiles happily as she takes it and drinks it slowly after sitting on a chair across from Jacob.

She looks at her brother. But before she could open her mouth, Jacob hands her his car keys. She smiles and takes it and leans over and kisses her brother's cheeks. He laughs and pats her head and takes a sip on his coffee.

"Just be careful when you drive and come back home safely."

"Yeah, I will, don't worry. You guys need me to buy anything?"

"No, but we'll call you when we do." Her mother replies as she sits next to Jacob. Jacob smiles at his mother before continuing to read the newspaper. Roxanne finishes her hot chocolate and quickly washes it. She kisses both her brother and mother's cheek before heading out.

She starts her engine and starts to drive carefully towards the Resident. She turns on the radio and listens to the song that's playing that morning. She thinks about the file again and desperately wanting to know its contents. If only she read it before she hands it to the President. Soon after that, she arrives at the Resident. Amelia was already there, sitting on the front porch, waiting for her. Amelia jumps and smiles happily as she runs towards her car.

She was wearing a pink jacket along with a cute jeans skirt and leggings. She's also carrying a small hello kitty bag. The president and the first lady come out by the front door and look at Roxanne. She steps out from her car and bows down and looks at them. The president nods before heading back in.

"Be careful and bring Amelia back safely." The first lady says before heading back inside before Roxanne could nod. She looks at Amelia and smiles.

"Ready?" Amelia nodded in reply and heads towards the passenger seat and sits down. She smiles happily when Roxanne looks at her. "Wear your seatbelt." Amelia nodded and starts to wear her seatbelt before Roxanne drives towards the mall. Amelia changes the radio station to her favorite one and listens to the music that's playing.

After 10 minutes of driving, they arrived at the mall. Amelia holds onto Roxanne's hand tightly as they walk in the mall. They start to look around for the candy shop. They find the candy shop and buy as much candy as Amelia wants. She smiles happily holding her bag of candy and place it in her bag.

After an hour of walking, they decide to eat at a fast food restaurant. Amelia insisted to go in one of those restaurants that have the small playground in them. Roxanne nodded and starts looking for the one that Amelia talked about. They found it and start ordering the food. After Amelia finishes her food, she runs towards the playground that's close to their table and Roxanne watches as she plays with kids there.

She suddenly hears a familiar laugh coming from the table behind her and turns around. It was Zack! With Sephiroth and Genesis. Not to mention, Angeal. And, also a little boy that's on Sephiroth's lap. Oh, that's his nephew, Drake. He's about the same age as Amelia.

She gasps and turns around pretending to not notice them. She sighs and drinks her soda. She notices Amelia is running towards her.

"Anne! Anne! Come play with me!" She says to her with her cute tone. Roxanne laughs and shakes her head.

"No, no, I can't fit in there sweety, just go and play okay?" Amelia gives a pouting face. Suddenly a voice calls Amelia. Amelia turns around and sees Drake.

"Draky!" She runs over to the table where the soldiers are and hugs Drake, who came down from Sephiroth's lap when he called her name. Roxanne curses under her breath and turns around and looks at Amelia. By the time she turned around, the soldiers were already looking at her. She waves at them nervously before looking at Amelia who is running with Drake to the playground.

Zack slumps himself on the chair in front of Roxanne and smiles.

"Hey! Didn't know you were here!"

"Yeah, well I promised Amelia to bring her here today." Roxanne replies smiling.

"Oh, okay. You know, Sephiroth was laughing before he saw you. He suddenly gets into a sour mood. Something happened?" Roxanne sits silently before shaking her head.

"Just a fight. I mean, we've always been fighting, right?"

"Well yes, but after two or three days, you made up. Is it about your birthday?" She shakes her head again. She sits there silently before starting to talk again.

"You really think that I'm still mad at him about it? I just don't want to see him, Zack. Not after I called him stupid yesterday." She whispered her last sentence to herself.

"Not after what…?" Zack asks her. She shakes her head in reply. She stands up and heads to the playground.

"Amelia, come on, let's go home. It's going to rain soon." She smiles. Amelia groans before giving Roxanne the puppy dog eyes. Roxanne laughs and shakes her head as she waits for Amelia to come. Amelia bid Drake good bye before running towards Roxanne. She holds onto Roxanne's hands and heads out.

Roxanne walks silently with her head down. She then hears her phone ring and looks at it. The resident. She answers her phone.

"Hello? Ah yes. I'll bring her back now. Okay. See you soon." She closes her phone and looks at Amelia who is singing a song. She smiles and brings her to the car and drives back to the resident.

-That night-

Roxanne shoots up from her bed, covered in sweat as she breaths heavily. The same dream again. She lies back down and sighing while staring at the ceiling. She couldn't understand what it was trying to tell her. That little girl, she couldn't be her. She turns on her side staring at the window. She has to investigate about that. Something is not right. She slowly closes her eyes back trying her best to get a good night's rest.

-The next day-

Roxanne stretches on her chair at the cafeteria as she looks at the clock. 1:46P.M. She throws her sandwich wrap in the trash and finishes her juice box before heading back to her desk. She's been trying to get the file that she saw couple days ago, but no luck. She sighs lightly as she feels the urge of needing to see that file.

"Roxanne!" she hears a voice coming from behind her. She turns around and looks at the person.

"Director Lazard!" She goes over to him and smiles. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Uhm I need a little help, could you come with me?" She nodded in reply and follows after him. They come into the Briefing Room and there were files everywhere. Roxanne widens her eyes.

"Did a tornado pass through here?"

"Yes as you can see, the briefing room's a mess… Is it okay if you help me clean up? I'll let the President know. And no, there are no tornadoes." Lazard replied chuckling. Roxanne chuckles before nodding as she heads towards the corner of the room to pick up some files. Lazard looks at her for a while before heading to the other side and starts cleaning up.

"Roxanne, a couple days ago, I asked Angeal to come a pick up a file from the President's room right?" Roxanne freezes as she looks at Lazard.

"Yes… Is there a problem with the file?" Lazard keeps organizing the files silently, thinking of what to say.

"No. Angeal told me about how you reacted. Do you, somehow knew about Dawn town?" Lazard finally speak after a couple minutes of silent. Roxanne thinks over for a while. 'Should I tell him? Or should I not? Well at least someone has to know about it right? But what if he thinks I'm crazy? Well it's worth a try.'

"Yes well…" Roxanne turns around and picks up some more files from the floor. "I've been having dreams about that town… When it burnt down and destroyed… The soldiers, the screams, everything was real…" She stops for a while as she remembers the dream. Lazard looks at her before continuing to organize.

"I see." Lazard stands there in silent before retrieving a file from the stack. He walks over to Roxanne and hands it over. "Here… I was reading this file. No one survived from the genocide, but something tells me that someone did. I saw a little girl hidden behind the flames when the photographer was taking pictures." He takes out the picture and shows it to her. The little girl looks exactly like the one in her dream.

"Yes! I know her! She was in my dream the whole time! But… but I think she's dead…" Roxanne says after examining the picture. Lazard looks at her and shakes his head.

"She might not be dead. Something tells me that she isn't." Roxanne stares at Lazard confused.

"Why? What makes you think she's alive?" Lazard looks at her before going through the files again. He takes out a slip of paper and hands it to her.

"The report said that they have wiped every single living soul in the town, but they missed one girl. I believe she's still alive."

Roxanne reads over the paper. She's still confused. "But, Lazard, I don't get it. Why did they wiped out that village?"

"Disease… Incurable and contagious disease started to spread in that town and they decided to wipe the village out before it spreads anymore further. The girl, if she's still alive, she'll be a deadly threat to our lives, we have to find her and get rid of her. Either that, or bring her in for experiment." Roxanne stares at him shocked before looking back at the picture.

"How are we ever going to find her, Lazard? It's like finding a needle in a haystack. It's just way impossible. And besides, why are you telling me this? Why not the Turks?"

"The Turks, they already sent some staff, but we lost contact with all of them. I was hoping that you could help us." Lazard said to her. Roxanne looks at him with a "what-the-hell" look. "You have an unclear past right Roxanne? This might help you. Maybe you knew this girl from back then."

"What? All I remember was waking up at a hospital."

"Yes, it might either be that you're the girl, but I doubt that because Jacob claimed that you were his real sister that his father took away after you were born." Roxanne stands there in silent before nodding.

"Well, what should I do then, Lazard?"

"This is your first mission, I know you are a secretary, but I know you are capable of doing this. You trained for soldier couple of years back right?" Roxanne nodded as a reply. She might be a secretary, but she knows how to handle swords and guns since her brother was a first rank soldier. He helped her and she mastered it pretty well. It's in her blood.

"All right. I'll do it, but I need someone to be with me." Lazard nodded. Before he could speak, his phone rings. He picks it up as he heads outside. Roxanne waits as she reads over the file. The door suddenly opens. Sephiroth walks in and looks at her.

"Roxanne? What are you doing in here? Do you even have permission to get in here?" Sephiroth pounds her with his questions. Roxanne glares at him before snapping the file close.

"Yes, I'm here under Lazard's orders. And yes I do have permission to get in here. Now are you done?" She says to him setting the file down and secretly tucking a picture in her pocket. Sephiroth sees her hand and pulls it out before she could fully tuck the picture in. He takes the picture and shows it to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" He says to her as he looks into her eyes. She yanks her arm away and tries to take the picture away. Sephiroth holds the picture up as Roxanne tries to reach it. He pushes her away and looks at the picture. Sephiroth freezes for a while before looking at Roxanne.

"The Dawn Town Genocide?" He asks her. Roxanne folds her arms before nodding and looking away.

"Yeah. I'm going to investigate it." Sephiroth stands still for a while before handing the picture to her.

"How would a lame secretary like you know what to do in the field when you have to deal with monsters and unknown soldiers?" Without a warning, Roxanne pinned Sephiroth down to the ground. Sephiroth widens his eyes before looking at Roxanne. Her eyes flash a crystal white color before back to her grayish blue eye color.

Roxanne gasps before getting off Sephiroth and looks at him. She didn't know what she just did. Sephiroth sits up and looks at her surprised by her speed and strength. Roxanne moves back, frighten what Sephiroth might do to her for pinning him down like that all of the sudden. At that moment, Lazard walks in and looks at Sephiroth who was still on the floor.

"Sephiroth? What are you doing?" He stares at him before helping him up.

"I just slipped. You asked for me Lazard?" He says as he dusts his coat off before shooting a glare at Roxanne. She stands there in silent as she rubs her left arm with her right hand.

"Ah yes, I want you to go with Roxanne to the location where Dawn town used to be." Roxanne drops her jaw as she stares at Lazard. 'You gotta be kidding me! Anyone but him! I'll be dead even before we leave for Dawn town!' Roxanne thought to herself. Sephiroth stands there in silent before letting out a sigh.

"Is something the matter?" Lazard asks as he looks at both of their reactions.

"Yes, we—" before Roxanne could finish the sentence, Sephiroth cuts her off.

"No, of course not. We'll leave tomorrow morning." Sephiroth says before heading out. "If there's anything that we have to bring for this mission, let Roxanne know, she will come to my house and tell me." With that Sephiroth leaves the briefing room, leaving puzzled Lazard with angered Roxanne.

Lazard looks at Roxanne and can see the rage in her eyes. He lets out a sigh before shaking his head.

"There's nothing much to be brought, just some clothes for a couple of nights and phones to keep in contact. Make sure to try your best not to lose this phone and tracking device okay?" He said handing her two phones and small tracking devices. Roxanne takes it and nods to him.

"Okay I will give this to Sephiroth tonight" She says as she sighs lightly. Lazard looks at her.

"Are you guys okay with this? You want me to change?" Roxanne shakes her head and smiles.

"It's okay. I can handle him; he's my friend after all." She said with a close to a whispered tone at 'friend'. She nodded at Lazard before heading out the room to finish up her paper works.

-That night-

Roxanne slowly approaches Sephiroth's house. She sighs and rings the bell as she waits for someone to answer. The air that night was freezing cold. She shivers lightly as she zips up her jacket further and tucks her hands in her pocket.

She hears pads of footsteps running to the door. The door opens and she can see no one. She looks down and sees Drake. She smiles as she looks at the little kid.

"Hi Drakey. Is your Uncle Sephiroth in?" She smiles at him. Drake nodded and runs off before Lucrecia comes to the door.

"Oh why if it isn't Roxanne. How are you dear?" She smiles and hugs Roxanne. Roxanne returns her hug and smiles.

"I'm good thank you, and yourself Lucrecia?" She smiles at her as she sees Drake come running back down.

"I'm good too thank you dear. Please come in." She smiles as she moves out of the way. Roxanne walks in and looks around the house. She sees Vincent and she nodded at him. He nodded back before continuing to read his paper. Drake tugs Roxanne's shirt, getting her attention. Roxanne looks down at him and smiles.

"Uncle Sephiroth tells you to come upstairs." He says with his cute accent. Lucrecia lets out a sigh.

"Man, that guy, he never learns. I'll call him down." Roxanne stops Lucrecia before she goes to the stairs.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." She smiles before patting Drake's head and heads up to Sephiroth's room. She walks silently to his room before knocking it.

"Come in."

Roxanne opens the door as she sees Sephiroth lying on his bed with his shirt and long pants on. He sits up and looks at her.

"So? What are the stuffs that have to bring?" She stares at him before throwing the phone and tracking device on his bed.

"Those! Lazard asks to not lose them! That's all. I don't know why you can't just stay for another minute to retrieve them yourself!" She says to him, getting angry. Sephiroth looks at her before shrugging and examines the phone and tracking device. Roxanne clenches her fist, holding back the urge to punch him. She lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm going back now. See you later… jerk." She whispers the last word before heading towards the door. Sephiroth suddenly appears in front of her, blocking the door.

"I'm sorry; I didn't quite catch the last part. What did you said?" He said to her as he stares at her with his cat like eyes. She glares at him as she tries to push him away. He holds both of her wrists before pinning her down on his bed.

Roxanne gasps as she looks up at him. He stares back into her eyes. His silver hair falls down as it touches her soft skin giving her a tingly sensation. His hairs smells like lime mixed with his body scent; the scent of roses mixed with lavender. His cat like eyes stares deep into her grayish blue ones as her eyes travel down to his jaw line and neck, down to his chest where she listens to his rapid heartbeat. She looks into his eyes and notices that their lips were inches apart.

He slowly closes the gap in between their lips and kisses her passionately. Roxanne kisses him back softly as she closes her eyes. He slowly lets his grip on her wrists go and laces his fingers with hers. She holds his hand back slowly. They were buried in their passionate kiss for a while before Sephiroth pulls back to take some air.

Roxanne stares into his eyes lovingly. Sephiroth stares back before standing up and wipes his lips. He places his phone and tracking device on the table.

"Go." He simply said to her. She stares at him surprised. She was confused, he was sweet before but now, he changed completely, as if it was all a joke. "What are you waiting for? You're done your job here." Those words stab her heart like a thousand needles. She takes his pillow and throws it at him hard; enough to make Sephiroth stagger. He looks at her shocked by the sudden blow. Her eyes were flashing the crystal white color again before back to her gray one.

"You stupid a**hole! I hate you!" She cries as she runs out of his room and immediately out of the house leaving Lucrecia with thousands of questions. Sephiroth stands there in silent and picks up the pillow before throwing it back on the bed. He thinks about Roxanne's eyes that just flashed the white color. 'What is that?' Lucrecia comes up the stairs and looks at him. Sephiroth didn't look at her at all but instead he sits at his table and looks over his paper works.


End file.
